Digger
|species = Burrowing Owl |feathers = Brown White|eyes = Green|gender = Male|occupation = Comedian The Band's Tracker Member of the Guardians|residence = Kuneer His and Twilight's hallow in Abala |siblings = Flick and Cunny |affil = Guardians of Ga'Hoole The Band|Allies = Twilight, Soren, Gylfie, Horace Plithiver, Otulissa, Boron, Barran, Strix Struma, Bubo, Madame Plonk, the Matrons, Dewlap, Allomere Ezylryb, the Echidna, The Echidna's Crows, Primrose, Eglantine, Noctus, Marella|Enemies = Pure Ones, Surtr/Metal Beak, Nyra, Kludd, Jatt, Jutt, The Echidna's crows, Allomere, Metal Beak's bats|portrayer = David Wenham|appearance = Legend of the Guardians: The Owls of Ga'Hoole|Status = Active}} Digger is a small burrowing owl and one of the main protagonists of the 2010 computer-animated film, Legend of the Guardians: The Owls of Ga'Hoole. He is close friends with Twilight, Soren, and Gylfie, a member of the band and a Guardian of Ga'Hoole (at the end) Biography Early life Digger was born in Kuneer, the same desert that Gylfie came from, and had two brothers, Flick and Cunny. However, they both were killed during the war of the Pure Ones. At an unknown point, Digger met Twilight. They became best friends and lived in a hollow with him . He had a nick for telling jokes, something that often annoyed Twilight, but they remained in each other's company. Journey to the Tree Meeting Soren and Gylfie One day, while hunting, Digger planned to catch a moth but another owl had grabbed onto it, causing them to get into an small argument who had ownership to the moth. However they were interrupted when Gylfie appeared, gaining their attention. Appearance Digger is a small burrowing owl with green eyes and a brown beak. He also had brown and white feathers. Personality Digger is light-hearted, kind, heroic, and quite the jokester. While having an punch line thrown in, Digger considers his jokes to "be a hoot". However, Twilight finds them annoying. His jokes normally don't make sense. For example, he asks Soren and Gylfie for this type of joke: "Do you know what they call owls that fly towards the sea? Lost!" Both of them just looked confused at each other without even a chuckle. The second time (onscreen) was his last joke of the night when he tells them a knock-knock joke about owls saying "who" after Gylfie responds to his joke, much to Twilight's annoyance. Digger is a good-hearted soul, for he allowed Soren and Gylfie to stay in his and Twilight's hollow after learning the female owl was injured on their flight and sympathetically smiles at her. However, despite all of his jokes, Digger is sometimes serious, as he takes fighting for his life very serious. Relationships Allies * Guardians of Ga'Hoole - Teammates ** The Band - Friends and Companions *** Soren - Leader *** Gylfie *** Twilight - Best Friend ** Boron - King and Former Teacher ** Barran - Queen and Former Teacher ** Ezylryb/Lyze of Kiel - Former Teacher ** Strix Struma - Former Teacher ** Dewlap - Former Teacher ** Otulissa ** Primrose ** Bubo - Former Teacher * Soren's family ** Noctus ** Marella ** Eglantine ** Mrs. Plithiver - Companion * The Echidna - Guide ** The Echidna's crows - Temporary enemies Enemies * Pure Ones ** Metal Beak ** Nyra ** Jatt ** Jutt ** Allomere - Former Ally turned Enemy * Metal Beak's bats Category:Stub articles Category:Male characters Category:Heroes Category:Burrowing owls Category:Owls Category:The Owls of Ga'Hoole characters Category:Characters Originally from the Book Category:Characters Category:Movie characters Category:Legend of the Guardians: The Owls of Ga'Hoole characters